


Kaz

by ArtsyRevolutionary (3057)



Series: Post-Canon AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Rated T for language, Slow To Update, Yearning, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3057/pseuds/ArtsyRevolutionary
Summary: It was a long time before Hajime was okay again. Ever since we woke up, us survivors, he had a heavy guilt and responsibility resting on his shoulders. Everyone could see it. The first few days were hell, to say the least. We all woke up at the same time. Claustrophobic, clambering for fresh air. Our lungs gasping for breath, quivering at the cold. We were spent. Kirigiri, Togami, and Naegi all helped us back to our senses. Understanding our basic situation, the sorts. And the second we were alone on the island again, we broke.--SDR2 Post-Canon AU, from the perspective of Kazuichi Souda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Post-Canon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Kaz

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi - chapter, and the tags will be updated with the fic. This includes Relationship tags and Character tags, as more people are introduced along the way.

It was a long time before Hajime was okay again. Ever since we woke up, us survivors, he had a heavy guilt and responsibility resting on his shoulders. Everyone could see it. The first few days were hell, to say the least. We all woke up at the same time. Claustrophobic, clambering for fresh air. Our lungs gasping for breath, quivering at the cold. We were spent. Kirigiri, Togami, and Naegi all helped us back to our senses. Understanding our basic situation, the sorts. And the second we were alone on the island again, we broke.

It was a time none of us could forget. How the beauty and euphoria of us all being alive mixed so terribly with the reality of the crushing despair we had to face now that we were. I remember that moment so vividly, the day they left us there. Alone again, stuck on that same damn island. I sat on the beach at sunset gazing out to the horizon and beyond, my back pressed up against Hajime’s. Sonia leaned her head on Hajime’s shoulder, silent tears welled up in her eyes as she sweetly looked down at Akane, stroking her hair. Racking sobs forced their way from Akane’s lungs, her body sprawled across Sonia’s lap. And in my arms, I held Fuyuhiko. His arms wrapped around my neck and his face buried in the crook of my shoulder, tears staining my jumpsuit. But for once, I couldn’t care less, and only held him tighter. Besides, it wasn’t as if my own tears hadn’t stained his own jacket at that point. My body easily cradled the boy’s small frame, one hand wrapped around him, the other intertwined with Hajime’s.

Our memories came and went throughout the first little while, until really cementing in our minds about two weeks past our awakening. I remember that day with vivid detail. Not in the bad, horrific ways -- we were already aware of the things we did-- but in a way akin to our minds opening up to all that the world is. It was odd, to say the least. It was as if a whole other person’s memories had somehow found their way into my psyche. I am not the person I was during the tragedy, neither is anyone else. So while remembering all the moments and all the trauma, our personalities weren’t torn apart by it. We can look back to the past with a keen eye and a sorrowful smile, and move forward. Something none of us would’ve ever thought possible. Yet, here we are. It was beautiful, that day. The look of utter happiness spelled out on Fuyuhiko’s face once he truly, finally remembered his relationship with Peko. I couldn’t be happier for him. And Miss Sonia. The way her face lit up, the way the both of ours did, when we remembered the Devas’ pups. When we scrambled to his cottage to find 12 young Hamsters curled up in the unkempt bedsheets, the Devas sitting atop Gundham’s bookshelf with prideful looks on their little faces. From the looks of it, Gundham had given the Devas a small food storage in case something happened to him, and the Hamsters lived happily in his room since the killing game had started. But we would be lying if we said that not every single one of them looked overjoyed at the company we gave them.

Sonia took in 5 of the 12, and I took the other 6. Fuyu took in the final one, after realizing how sweet they were, and how lonely he would be until the others woke. Sonia wanted to help as much as she could, but she quickly realized 12 were too many to look after. I stepped up and took half, roping Fuyuhiko into it, too. I think we all grew to respect Gundham’s talent a little more during that time. While the Devas were sufficient enough to go where they wanted to, they stayed mostly with Sonia. One, however, oddly took a small fascination with me. So while it was now normal to see 6 little hamsters climbing all over me and my work, it wasn’t uncommon to see San - D around, too. But while the Hamsters all very dearly enjoyed the company, it was obvious how much they missed Gundham. That’s where they slept. They love him, and it was more clear then than ever. It made sense, but something deep in me felt horrible for them. Because Gundham wasn’t coming back for a long time. None of them were.

But we took care of the Devas and Generals as best we could, Akane making sure to feed them breakfast, and Hajime making sure to put out their dinner. (Although Sonia was originally going to feed them, the two insisted, saying that the responsibility goes on all 5 of them, not just to Sonia, Fuyu, and I.)

But adjusting to it all wasn’t that bad. Again, Hajime definitely had it the worst of us all. He was struggling. Now that the separate entities of Izuru Kamakura and Hajime Hinata no longer existed, he was trying to make sense of it all. Of his identity, of his talents, of the personality that Izuru never had. But, he eventually started sorting things out. That day was a nice day. Calm, if not so very important.

It had been about a month and a half since we came out of the program, a warm October afternoon. I was in my workshop, tinkering, welding, you name it. Just things to pass the time. It was getting late, almost to sunset. The warm light filtered through the thin curtains I had installed in the cool, grey, workshop. The atmosphere was warm, inviting. The metal shone so beautifully in the low afternoon sun. A smile graced my features as I lazily fiddled with the Hot Wheels car that Ibuki got me back during our days at Hope’s Peak. I was shaken from my thoughts, however, by a sharp rapping from the door. Turning around to face the entrance, I called out that they could enter. And to my surprise, an oddly hesitant and insecure looking Hajime stepped through. For the first time since we had woken up, Hajime was wearing his old shirt and tie again. Ever since the killing game had ended, Hajime’s default wardrobe was Kamakura’s suit. No one really knew why, but we accepted it all the same. But now, as Hajime stepped into my workshop, long hair tied into a painfully tight braid, and his signature green tie wrapped under his collar, he looked more like himself than he had in weeks, even through his hesitant, broken demeanor. A kind smile immediately formed on my face as Hajime appeared.

“Hey.”

“...Hey.” Hajime responded, rather pathetically. I smiled at him, before slowly swinging my leg across the chair next to me and straddling its back. I rested my chin on the frame and smiled sweetly to Hajime.

“How are you? You look like you have something on your mind.” I voiced quietly, not wanting to scare him off. He nodded his head slowly, and sat down in another chair on the far wall of the room. He moved slowly but with purpose, as if wading through water. Once he sat, his eyes fell gently to his open hands.

“I'm… alright.” Hajime eventually said. I nodded slowly at the sentiment, my eyes studying him best I could. It was odd, seeing him like this. As if he trusted me enough to see a side of him that no one else had. I felt honored, in a way. “Hey, Souda?” He began again. I nodded to him.

“Yep?”

“I… well, I was, ugh.” Hajime’s head collapsed in his hands as he struggled with his words. Sensing his obvious insecurity, I didn’t say a word. Instead, I slowly made my way next to him, and gently plopped the Hot Wheels car into his hands once he looked up. A small chuckle rippled through him, as he began fidgeting with the little car as I did.

“So, what’s up?” I asked, softly.

“I was wondering if you could cut my hair.” He said in a soft, singular breath. My mind went blank for a moment as I pondered his question. But in a short moment, I found myself nodding, a smile forming on my face.

“Yeah,” I said to him. “Hell yeah, if that’s what you want, I can totally do that.” Hajime seemed relieved and visibly deflated as I answered. A familiar smile found its way onto Hajime’s lips once more as he looked at me.

“Thanks Souda.” I smiled happily at him.

“No prob.” I responded, making my way over to the workbench. Calmly putting my tools away, I watched Hajime from my periphery. He seemed odd. Odd for what his normal was now, out of the program. Softer, less intense. As if the old Hajime was back. But as he picked up and nonchalantly solved a rubix cube on a small table I had in the room, I realized he was just as smart, just as talented as Izuru had been. But the soft, real smile depicted on his face showed that Hajime was the one in control.

Hajime was strong. He always had been. Strong, brave, and yet somehow impossibly gentle. As if he knew all the horrors of the world firsthand, and carried that weight, not out of pain or loss, but so others wouldn’t have to. It brought me quite a lot of comfort seeing him now, despite his obviously broken demeanor.

Slinging my bag around my shoulder, I softly pressed a hand to Hajime’s upper back.

“Ready to go?” I asked, not wanting to intimidate him. A short, curt nod told me everything I needed to know. Handing me back my Hot Wheels and placing the cube back on the table, he got up and followed me from my workshop.

It was later in the day. The sun finally setting beneath the wide horizon, a mix of orange, red, and deep purple lighting up the sky above. As I shut the door to my workshop, I looked over to see Hajime staring up at the sky, a small smile gracing his features.

“So,” I began, coming to stand at Hajime’s side. “Do you wanna do this now? Later?” Hajime thought for a moment, the depth in his eyes highlighted by the setting sun.

“Now, if that works for you.” I nodded, flashing him a wide grin.

“Yeah, of course! I have to get the hair stuff from my cottage, though, so we can start right after.” A wide smile rested on Hajime’s face as he nodded at my words. And just like that, we were walking back towards the main road of the third island. As we walked, I stayed silent for once, knowing that Hajime was still clearly fragile. Looking around, Hajime’s mind seemed to wander. He kept pace with me easily, but had a curiously amused look on his face.

“I never thought about it, but it actually makes perfect sense your workshop would be on Electric Avenue.” A small chuckle escaped my lips and I nodded at Hajime’s words.

“Well, it is fitting.” I responded. “I actually have another, as well.” I said, thoughtfully. Hajime’s head turned back to me, a curious look in his eyes.

“Yeah? Where?”

“Over at the Airport. Electric is awesome, with all the parts around, but the Airport is probably my favorite building in the whole place, if I'm being honest.” I said. Hajime nodded at my sentiment.

“Oh yeah,” He began, wistfully. “That’s where I met you for the first time in the Killing Game, right?” I nodded.

“Yeah. And now that it actually has real planes and shit there, it’s even better.” Hajime chuckled, smiling. I happily smiled back.

By the time we made our way back to the first island, the sun was almost set beneath the horizon. The trip back to Mirai was uneventful, to say the least. Hajime stepped in time next to me, and it felt oddly serene to simply exist with him like this, especially with the stress weighing on him. He looked so shy in that moment, yet his eyes showed so much joy. I felt close to Hajime, after everything that we went through. I wanted to see him smile again.

Opening up my cottage and making my way inside, Hajime followed closely. Tossing my bag onto the bed, I immediately made my way to the bathroom, looking for my combs, brushes, and scissors. Hajime stayed by my side the whole time. It wasn’t weird, as one might expect having someone following them around might be like. I oddly enjoyed the feeling, to be honest. It made me feel important. I quickly grabbed the needed equipment, before turning back to Hajime.

“Alright, this is everything we need.” I said, nodding at the tools in my grasp. I looked up at him. “So, what kind of thing are you thinking of?” I asked, eyeing his hair. Hajme was quick to answer.

“Just like how it was. Exactly the same. Before,” He paused, gesturing vaguely at himself. “All this.” I nodded at his words, a soft smile on my face, and led him out of the small room. “So, where is this going to happen?” Hajime asked curiously. A smile found its way to my lips as I lightly tossed a couple blankets and pillows into Hajime’s arms, his confusion only deepening.

“Don’t worry,” I said, exiting the cabin, flashing him a good natured, toothy smirk. “I have a plan.” Hajime began to protest, but my smile only widened. Grabbing his arm, I happily led us towards the road. “Seriously though, you’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” I said, after slowing a bit, letting Hajime match my pace once more. I removed my hand from his arm, instead placing it on his shoulder as we walked. “Just trust me, okay?” I said. Hajime hesitated only a short second before nodding. I smiled widely, and led Hajime towards the Airport.

Opening the doors to the grand building, I immediately lead Hajime towards the emergency staircase. Taking a blanket and pillow into my own hands to help Hajime climb the stairs, we began ascending the passageway. And not long after we began climbing, we got to the roof access hatch. A look of recognition finally rested upon Hajime’s face as I quickly opened the hatch.

“The roof?” He asked helplessly. I smirked, and helped him through the opening.

“Hell yeah.” I responded, a light chuckle on my breath. “Don’t worry. I'm sure you’ll love it.” Not waiting for a response, I walked across the roof to the spot where another large room protruded up through the flat ceiling. Sitting down, my back against the cold metal of the building, Hajime slowly made his way next to me. Glancing up at the overhang the building held, and back to my position, a small smile wormed its way onto his lips as a soft laugh escaped him.

“You really are insane, Souda.” I shrugged, smiling, then patted the ground in front of me for Hajime to sit. Rolling his eyes, he dropped the blankets at my side, before sitting in front of me. Smiling, I shifted his hair to his front, draping a warm blanket over Hajime’s shoulders. Immediately, a sigh escaped his lips as he curled into it. Into me. I paused at that, a soft smile coming to rest on my face. I carefully untied his hair, letting it fall across his back in waves. I slowly began running my fingers through the long strands. Hajime slowly leaned back into the touch, a blissed smile eventually coming to rest on his face.

I couldn’t exactly describe how wonderful it felt in that moment. Holding Hajime, caring for him in a way I knew how to. It was actually very fulfilling to help him. I don’t really get much of a chance to expand on this part of myself, but it truly felt perfect. And in the ways that Hajime leaned into my touch, how he made the softest and sweetest of noises as I worked, I can tell he felt the same.

Love was an interesting concept to me. I’ve never really been able to tangibly see it in front of me clearly before. Not in a true romantic sense of it. I was desperate for love. Someone to cherish and be loved by. Anyone. That craving and inexperience lead to my obsession with Miss Sonia. For so long, I never realized what I was doing. I never realized my obsession wasn’t actual love, but instead a direct effect of something deeper inside of me. It never really clicked for me until Fuyuhiko slapped me hard across the face, and told me that it was clear that I didn’t want her, but the idea of her. This was a long while ago, now. Maybe a week or so after we woke up from the Neo World Program. Ever since, me and Sonia’s relationship have slowly begun to heal into a kind, trusting friendship. And, looking back at it now, I could clearly see how horrible I was being. Sonia has told me I had more than made it up to her, and I was so glad.

I had since expanded my knowledge about myself and the love that I hold. It wasn’t too long after my revelation about Sonia did I realize that I was actually gay. It was actually a quite amusing day, to say the least. Me, Sonia, and Akane were all walking around the fifth island around noon, talking about the others in the Killing Game. The ones who were still asleep. The conversation started when Akane mentioned how much she missed Teruteru’s cooking. A sentiment we both adamantly agreed with. Feeling comfortable in the moment, we began talking about the others. The conversation floating from Teruteru, Mikan, and Ibuki, to Nekomaru and eventually, Gundham. As the girls amusedly began complimenting and reminiscing on the others, eventually finding it within themselves to debate how hot they were. And oddly enough, I found myself listening, and even having a few things to add for myself. It wasn’t until we had gone over almost everyone in the class did it click that I might not actually be into girls. The second I realized it, I blurted it out. Akane began laughing hysterically, while Sonia was curious as to how I didn’t possibly realize this before. But they were both quick to assure me that they supported me wholeheartedly. I smiled sheepishly, and continued walking with them, feeling a new sense of confidence and identity within myself. Especially since they both accepted it so easily. It was a nice change, being accepted for who you are.

It was around 1 am by the time I finally finished his hair. Neither of us complained about the slowness of it all. To be fair, it was nice to just relax with someone in your arms for hours on end, doing careful, yet somehow mindless work. By the time we had finished, we had 3 blankets wrapped around the two of us, the pillows cushioning my back. It was cold, yet pleasant. A chilly night wind swept through periodically, the hair I had cut being swept away into the tropical breeze.

Settling my hands onto his shoulders, I leaned forward so my chest pressed against his back softly. A sigh escaped his throat at the contact, his head leaning back to rest on my shoulder.

“It’s done.” I said quietly. Hajime stilled for a second, a hand coming up to brush through his newly cut hair. Leaning back, I let Hajime explore. A moment later, Hajime turned to look at me, a sweet smile gracing his features.

“Thanks Souda.” I mirrored the smile.

“It’s no problem.” Hajime looked at me curiously, before pulling me into a strong, secure hug.

“No. I mean it. Thank you, Kazuichi.” My breath momentarily caught in my throat before hugging Hajime back.

“Yeah, of course.” I replied. We continued hugging far longer than one usually would. Since he was already practically enveloped in me, it quickly became cuddling not a few moments in. It wasn’t odd in any way, shape, or form. It felt right, and we both relaxed into the hold of the other. Pulling Hajime further into my lap as my back rested against the building, my hands wound themselves into Hajime’s freshly cut hair and around his neck affectionately. His arms rested weightlessly around my shoulders as we held each other.

Hajime was kind to me. Kind to all of us, I suppose. He acted as a solid force for the rest of us to then thrive upon. However, in this circumstance, it crushed him to rely on others. On me. It was painful to see, in a way. How he hesitated so much when he asked me to cut his hair. How scared he was. I could see the pain and euphoria of it when he finally let it all go. I could feel it in his breath, in his heartbeat, as his body pressed up against mine.

In every brush of my fingers, in every sigh that escapes my lips, in every shuffle and touch I embrace Hajime with, I can feel love behind it all. It’s an odd kind of love. One that feels light and feathery, that if you don’t grasp onto it hard enough, it will float and drift away from you. And as I held Hajime in my arms, I felt as if I was finally holding tight enough. That Hajime wouldn’t leave us. That Hajime was safe again.

Now, as for love, I couldn’t really say. In that moment, I gradually became unsure if my love for him was strictly platonic. I was scared. For myself, and for Hajime. Scared of my feelings that seemed to begin on that night. But as he lay in my embrace, his head rested in the crook of my shoulders, his legs curled over mine, his arms resting softly around my neck in the dead of night, I realized it doesn’t really matter. I love him either way. My mind is too strange, so impossibly fragile to think about it right then. I don’t think I could’ve without my heart breaking all over again. And besides, I’m still trying to work some other things out for myself. But as for devotion, of pure, true love, we’re all each other has now. Me, Hajime, and the other survivors. We only have each other. So it’s impossible not to wholeheartedly love every single one of us. And the love we have for those asleep keeps us fighting.

I pressed a light kiss to Hajime’s forehead. He chuckled and playfully flicked my arm. We both smiled at the sentiment.

It’s a little while after that when we finally get up from the cold, hard surface of the Airport roof. Scooping the blankets and pillows back into our arms, we slowly began heading down. I brought back my brushes and scissors, but all the hair that was cut remained for the wind to blow away.

Eventually, me and Hajime made our way back to the cottages, saying our sweet farewells before returning to our separate rooms. I slept well that night. Peaceful euphoria overtook my mind and lulled me into a trance. It was nice.

The next day was fun, to say the least. The others were surprised, but so incredibly grateful Hajime was doing better. I could see it plain as day. The way he chatted happily and carelessly with Sonia, and how he gratefully accepted the food Akane had so graciously saved him from the day previous. He was feeling better already. All he needed was that little push, that extra little thing for him to let go of and to truly prosper. I was honored I could be of any help to him. Hajime saw this in me quickly. He told me then that I help all of them much more than I realize. I still don’t really believe him, but the sentiment is precious to me. To be honest, I'm still not sure if they even see me as an individual, and not just as their on - call, emotional support mechanic. But at the end of the day, I don’t know what to think. They’re everything I have. It seems only fitting that I should give them everything that I am in return. That’s what the voice in the back of my head tells me. That I'm only worth what they give me. But somewhere in some remaining, rational corner of my mind, I know I need to stop. Stop relying on them for my self worth. But still, it was 11 pm, and the others had gone to sleep. And there I was, wide awake, fixing Fuyuhiko’s laptop for tomorrow morning.

I never really had a problem with people using me for my talent. I know that’s a pretty depressing thing to say, but it’s true. I didn’t mind. I never did. I know I'm messed up. I know my childhood fucked me up in more ways than one. I know. But, similar to Hajime’s previous struggle with Kamakura, I knew I was getting better. Slowly, painfully, but better. The least I could do was be there for them. Help them. Remain a part of all of their lives.

I drifted off to sleep. I don’t really dream anymore.

The next few days were bliss. Hajime was coming into himself even further, and things were looking up for the first time in weeks. He brought us all together. We saw a lot more of each other after that. Before this, we all mostly kept to ourselves. Fuyuhiko had been dealing with the Future Foundation in Hajime’s stead, and the rest of us had our own things to do. But after that night, it all changed for the better. With this newfound change, we grew motivated. It was an odd sight, if not inspiring. Rising the earliest of us all, Sonia routinely made us breakfast. Every morning we would meet. It was oddly reminiscent of the Killing Game, but it felt right. Hajime reintroduced himself to some of the Future Foundation work, and took a lot of stress away from Fuyuhiko. While Sonia made breakfast, Hajime took up making dinner for us. Me and Sonia helped when we could, but we were no match to Kamakura’s genius. We all sort of fell calmly into this routine, and none of us really questioned it. A couple days later, we decided to take on roles, if you will, in taking care of the island. Jobs, to make sure the island remained what it was. We all sat down and talked, deciding who would do what.

It was a Thursday when we finally cemented our roles. It was a Sunday night when me and Hajime were on the roof of the Airport, so it was four days after. During that time, we realized just how backwards it all was. The island was practically crumbling beneath our feet, and the two biggest accomplishments the five of us had achieved in the past few weeks was Akane memorizing all the dance choreography from one band she liked, and myself reaching level 50 in Skyrim. I like to think Chiaki would’ve been proud. But either way, we came up with our little jobs. Hajime and Fuyuhiko were the easiest two to figure out. They worked together with the Future Foundation, kept in contact, helped when needed, and kept them informed. It was us final three where we had to actually think. The first was Akane. She was put in charge of the physical labor around the island. Cleaning, lifting, livening things up a bit. Anything where she could move. She was adamant about that, and grateful we agreed. As for Sonia, she was in charge of the management of the island, if you will. There wasn’t really a good word for it. She took note of the electric wiring, the water main, the pipes, the internet connection, etc. Making sure everything was working correctly, making sure we could all communicate at a moments notice, and making note of any complaints or worries. At first, I thought I would be the one to have that job. But after realizing it had a lot more to do with time and people management, than with actual electrical repairs, Sonia was the natural choice. And so, that left me with the care and upkeep of our friends’ possessions.

Originally, I didn’t know what to think. I knew it had to be done. To make sure that when they come back to us, everything of theirs is well taken care of and safe. It just didn’t occur to me that I was to be the one to do it. But I admit, it makes sense. I was the builder of our little group. The madness and the soul. If anyone were to take care of the possessions of our long lost friends, it would be the one who would keep it all alive.

It was Saturday. Two days after our jobs had been assigned. Akane was making surprisingly good headway with the Amusement Park, and Makoto was thrilled to hear that Hajime was back on track. But there I stood. Standing resolute outside of a cabin, the name Ibuki Mioda burning through the plaque outside. I was frozen, staring at it. My hand twitched at my side as I shifted my weight back and forth. I wasn’t ready for this. But as I stood there, staring helplessly at the door, I knew It had to be done. I swallowed deeply. But before I could do anything, I felt a soft rustling at my collar. Glancing down, I was met with the adorable, beady gaze of one of the generals who had made a home in my jumpsuit. I chuckled softly, now completely used to their company. The tiny hamster scuttled its way down my arm to fit snugly in my palm. I held onto it gently as it made a home in my hand. Oddly enough, though, it was just enough to calm me down. I smiled gently as another two of the six crawled its way onto my beanie, resting soundly utop my head. I never thought that I could ever tolerate Gundham’s hamsters, let alone care for them. But the responsibility was oddly nice. It kept me grounded, calmed me when I needed calming. And with the gratefully added comfort, I slowly walked up to the door, pushing it open ever so slightly.

Ibuki Mioda. She was an interesting one. Loud, brash, and so full of joy. Made solely of passion and the deep beating of her own melodies. We were all stunned at her death, when it finally came. Well, ‘death.’ But she was amazing. I thought I would break down the second I entered her room. Any of their rooms. I thought I would be crushed under the weight of their deaths and the memories that came with it. However, as I slowly but surely stepped into the small room, I was greeted by the last thing I expected. 

As I stepped slowly through the doorframe, I was immediately filled with a wave of comfort and joy. My breath hitched at the feeling. I gazed up to look around the room, my mind full of wonder. The room was full of soft and sweet colors. Light Blues and Pinks accenting ivory walls, bringing that extra bit of life to it all. Curtains, pillows, and blankets all littered the room in those same pastel hues. But in the forefront, scattered all around the room, were instruments. Multiple, multiple instruments. Lining the walls were electric guitars framed by violins and ukeleles. A full drumset was set in the corner. Acoustic Guitars draped unceremoniously on the bed and couch. I was honestly surprised there wasn’t a full grand piano tucked away somewhere.

I spent my time taking in the atmosphere. Ibuki and I were friends. Not the best, but I enjoyed her company, and she seemed to like me well enough. Her music was incredible. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I was brought back to all those times we spent together in Hope’s Peak. It brought me peace.

I spent some time in the room. Dusting, vacuuming, the works. I fixed the broken amp that sat lifelessly next to her dresser. I made sure not to pry into anything personal. The final thing I did there was check all the instruments. Check them for anything broken, and tune them up. I certainly had lots of things to learn when it came to music, but I was in my previous highschool’s band before Hope’s Peak.

Most of the instruments were horribly out of tune. No surprise there. Sitting stagnant in a dust filled room could definitely do that to the fragile objects. I will admit though, that after I cleaned them up, I had a deep urge to play them. I couldn’t really help myself.

The drumstick sat snugly in my hand as I held it for the first time in 4 years. It had been my instrument, back then. Tightening my grip and sitting in the center of the best drumset money could buy, knowing Ibuki, I exhaled and with a sharp snap, a loud, clear note rang out from it’s small frame. I smiled happily. I played a bit more, rhythms and beats coming to me like I had never left in the first place. A lighthearted chuckle escaped my lips. I stood from the drumset after a few moments, the calm, happy smile resolute on my face.

As I made my way through cleaning and tuning the acoustics, it was made clear this was Ibuki’s instrument of choice. The electrics were all very well taken care of, but the acoustics came from Ibuki’s soul. On almost every one, stickers plastered their frames, bringing Ibuki’s heart into the very core of the instrument. Scratches decorated the frames like battle scars, etching the proof of life itself onto them. With hesitant hands, I gently lifted one up, admiring its frame. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, I began tuning it. The hamsters were roaming excitedly around me on the floor, two of the Devas in my company as well. I chuckled as they scampered across the floor, excited and curious. Gundham really had trained them well. Bringing my attention back to the tuned guitar, I lightly ran a finger across the strings. Immediately, a bright, clear dissonance of sound filled my ears as the guitar strings rang. My eyes lit up. Trying to remember a chord from the pits of my memory, I placed my left hand on the neck of the guitar. Fingers lining up with frets, I strummed again. Another ring of sound filled the air, but this time, it sounded right. I sat there for the remainder of the day. Messing with the chords and the sound, life filling back into the air around me.

It was so odd, yet so joyful. I played with the instrument until it grew dark outside, bright chords, rhythms, and melodies brightening up the air around me. But as I played, the cool night air blowing into the room around me, a sudden brash voice sounded from behind me.

“Hey! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” The voice shouted. I, too, shouted, startled out of my mind. I quickly turned my head to see Akane standing in the open doorway. My breathing slowed as Akane laughed heartily at my reaction.

“How’d you know where to find me?” I asked, startled. My hands clenched around the Guitar still in my hands.

“I didn’t.” She responded, shrugging, hands resting on her waist. “Hajime just told me to come get you, so I just looked around for a while until I found you.” I stared at her incredulously, before I remembered exactly who I was speaking to.

“R-right.” I responded hesitantly, still shaken by the intrusion. “How long were you searching for?” Another shrug.

“Don’t know. Half an hour? Maybe more.” Her gaze flicked from me to the guitar still in my hands. “You were playin’ that, right?” Akane asked, curiously. My face flushed in embarrassment, sputtering of broken sentences and words forming nothingness on my lips. She seemed to have her answer. “Awesome! I heard the music from outside when checking the cabins. It’s what led me here. Sounded good.” I sighed deeply.

“It’s nothing much, really.” I responded, standing to put the guitar back.

“Not yet, maybe. But you seemed to really enjoy it. Put a little practice in, and you’d be great!” I smiled at the comment, placing the guitar down. I guess she did have a point, there.

I huffed and turned back to Akane, gathering the hamsters in my pockets once more. 

“So, where we going?” I said with a heavy sigh.

“Restaurant. Dinner’s being made.” Akane smiled. I snorted amusedly, and looked towards her as we began walking, leaving the cabin.

“You spent a whole half hour looking for me, when I was literally right outside?” She laughed, before punching me in the shoulder once more.

“How was I supposed to know you’d be here?! Hajime said you had, like, 8 workshops, so I tried those first.” I chuckled softly, walking up the stairs to the restaurant. “Hey, speaking of which, what were you doing in there?” She asked, pushing the door open. A waft of scents overtook me as we stepped into the Restaurant’s interior. The intoxicating aroma filled my senses and I breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. Thank god for Izuru Kamakura. I smiled and entered the room, placing the two Devas on the table near a seated Fuyuhiko, Akane standing at my side. 

“It’s my frickin assignment to look after that stuff, you know.” I amusedly bit back at her. She shrugged, crossing her arms.

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes as her attention quickly diverted to Sonia coming out of the kitchen. She smiled widely and ran up to her, excitedly talking to the Princess. I amusedly let them talk and happily sat myself down at the table. I quickly fell into an habit I’ve picked up over the years, and started fiddling with my braid. Not a few moments later, Sonia happily bounced over and placed a cup of tea near me on the table. I smiled happily and thanked her as she skipped back to the kitchen with Akane, undoubtedly helping Hajime with some insanely amazing food. I tried and failed to keep my mind from drifting to Teruteru.

I slowly sipped my tea as I willed my mind to my machines. I idly began wondering if I could make something to get around quicker on the islands, stemming from Akane’s complaints. My thoughts were interrupted, however, from a steady voice from across the table.

“You’re finally here, then. Took you long enough.” I looked up to meet the heavy, piercing gaze of Fuyuhiko sitting across from me. I smirked, and held the small, warm teacup in both hands, my elbows resting on the table.

“Yeah, well, that wasn’t exactly my fault.” I chuckled. He snorted and his gaze fell back to his laptop sitting in front of him. My eyes flicked to the machine.

“Hey, how’s that working, by the way?”

“It’s working great.” He nodded at me, a timid smile coming to rest on his lips. “Thank you.” He muttered. I smiled at the praise.

“No problem.” I responded happily, taking another long sip of my tea. We sat there in silence for a while, Akane coming and going from the kitchen, enjoying Sonia’s company. It wasn’t until a few moments later that Fuyuhiko began once more.

“Oh.” He exclaimed, staring at the laptop. His face was written with an expression of surprise, undertones of joy and anticipation spelled out in his eyes. I glanced up at him.

“Yeah?” I asked, curiously. His gaze met mine, a small smile on his face.

“We’re being sent a boat in a few days. Opening in the schedule.” He said, concisely. My eyes widened at the sentiment.

“Fuck, really?” I asked, placing my tea down on the table. Fuyuhiko nodded, handing me his laptop to see the message. A wide smile came to rest on my face as I read. I smiled back at him to meet excited eyes. He turned to look at the ajar kitchen door. 

“Hey! Did you guys hear that?!” He shouted to the door.

“What?!” Came Akane’s voice, muffled by the sounds from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smiled, watching Fuyuhiko quickly walk up to the door. I followed closely behind, curious to see their reactions, if nothing else.

“I said,” Fuyu started, walking into the kitchen, “We’re being sent another boat in a few days. An opening in Future Foundation’s schedule.” I smiled, standing at Fuyuhiko’s heels. Hajime’s eyes widened, while Sonia gasped happily. Akane on the other hand, was a bit more vocal.

“Oh, FUCK YEAH!” She yelled happily, pumping her fists into the air. We all laughed loudly at that. Hajime’s head fell into his hand, a wide smile painted behind his exasperated fasçade. I wheezed, instinctually placing a hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. Sonia was laughing heartily at the reaction. And it only registered what I had done when Fuyuhiko turned to look at me, his wide smile faltering slightly as he noticed my touch. I was about to apologize for intruding, before he smiled timidly to me, and turned back to the others. He continued answering Hajime’s questions about the delivery, the calm smile eventually coming back to him. My eyes widened. He didn’t push me away. I stared at him a moment longer, overjoyed at the simple acceptance. As I gazed to him, he unabashedly smiled and laughed with the others. I never knew he had such a kind smile.

We left not a moment later, Sonia throwing us out of the kitchen. I was about to protest, as Akane could enter whenever, when I remembered that there was no stopping Akane from being with food. Fuyu happily pulled me back to the tables. 

A thin, content smile rested on my face as I pulled up a chair across from Fuyuhiko once more. We sat in content silence, hints of laughter on our breaths. I poured us both some more tea. Fuyuhiko was quickly typing a message back to the foundation, undoubtedly telling them we had received their message. It was a few more minutes before the others arrived once more. Sonia came back out, a large pan of Lasagna resting in her arms, a wide grin on her face. Hajime followed closely with a couple drinks and what looked like freshly baked bread in his arms, the same wide smile plastered on his face. When Sonia first told us she could help cook, I was hesitant to believe her. She was a Princess, after all. Everyone kind of imagined a Princess to have people cook for them. But as it turned out, it was one of Sonia’s many hobbies. And while not as refined nor practiced as Teruteru nor Kamakura, her help was still widely appreciated. Besides, she knew a wider cuisine than most of us, and knew what she was talking about. Quite the pastry chef, too.

Akane followed closely, eyeing the mouth watering food as it was placed on the table. Sonia looked to Fuyu and I.

“Would the two of you please get some plates for us?” We nodded, and quickly set the small table for 5, periodically glancing over to Akane who was trying to hug Hajime and Sonia in thanks for the food. We chuckled as Sonia was caught in her excited grasp. Hajime barley dodged her attack. Hajime sat next to me, Sonia on my other side, and Akane next to her. We smiled happily to one another.

I don’t think I have to tell you how good that food was. Let’s just say once more, Thank GOD for Izuru Kamakura.

That was a quiet evening. After dinner we all parted ways. Akane and Sonia to their cottages, and Hajime to god knows where. Fuyuhiko stated that he was going to bed. He was working all day and deserved a break.

It was warm. The nights grew colder with winter just around the corner. We don’t get too many warm nights anymore. But then again, there are lots of perks of living on a tropical island.

I didn’t really know what I wanted to do with my time. In a quiet haze, I slowly made my way to my workshop on Electric. The sun had set not long ago, and the earth was bathed in a warm twilight, the faint glimmers of stars making their appearances on the eastern horizon, eventually stretching to blanket the whole sky with their peppering of light. I didn’t like getting existential, but the stars calmed me, in an odd sort of way. I stepped slowly into my workshop.

The moment I entered, I opened the curtains. The room was suddenly bathed in cool moonlight, and I could breathe again. The oppressive atmosphere of the night surrounded me, and I ached for a distraction. I didn’t turn on the overhead light, instead opting for a small lamp I had on the desk. Tossing a wrench from one hand to the other, my mind slowly drifted. I was thrown out of my thoughts by a soft rapping at the door. With a curious glance, I opened the door slowly. My eyes widened as I saw Hajime standing outside. He gave me a small smile and I led him inside.

“Hey there.” I greeted happily, the warm glow of the lamp lighting up the softness in Hajime’s gaze. I smiled to myself at the display. He smiled back, nodding to me.

“Hey. Sorry for bothering you.” I shrugged, closing the door behind him, my eyes softening.

“Its’s no problem, dude.” I responded, making my way once more to my workbench. I sat on its surface, legs dangling over the side. Hajime looked at me amusedly before I began speaking once more. “So, what’s up?” I asked. Hajime shrugged, taking a long look around the room, almost nostalgically. The last time he was here, I had agreed to cut his hair. I idly chuckled at the thought. How similar it was, yet so different. He was still messed up, but had grown so much in the past week.

“Not much,” He responded, softly sighing. “Just wanted to see you.” My eyes lit up at his words, and I smiled happily. Hajime smiled back to me, before swaying sheepishly as if he had more to say. I chuckled lightly. “I also forgot to tell you that it’s Sonia’s birthday tomorrow,” he said, quickly. My eyes widened.

“Wait, really?” I asked, my words laced with excitement. Hajime nodded, a smile on his face.

“Yeah. Me and Fuyu were planning a get together on the beach around lunch.” I smiled, looking to Hajime.

“That sounds fun.” I said. Hajime huffed amusedly, sitting in another chair lying around the room.

“I hope she enjoys it.” he responds. I nodded, smiling. Hajime looked back at me, kindly. He was so bright, so full of life, it was as if everything had become lighter, now that he was okay. It felt as if the whole world was better for it.

Hajime stayed with me for a long time after that. Smiling, laughing, long into the night he stayed at my side. His words were so soft, filling my broken heart with an unbridled happiness. He wasn’t always kind, Hajime. He was honest. Honest with himself and honest with the world. If he was upset, he would sound it, to where the topic wasn’t up to debate. If he was happy, he had the most overjoyed smile that people couldn’t help but mirror. If he was comfortable, relaxed, he would be the sweetest person on the planet. And that night, he was the most relaxed I had ever seen him.

I had given up on trying to build anything that night. My thoughts were so clearly elsewhere. We talked about anything. Everything. He laughed so unabashedly, and pulled me so deep into his joy without meeting any resistance. We discussed my machines for a while. Ideas, thoughts of new and interesting concepts. Cars, skateboards, and motorboats passed our conversation more than once. Our minds then fell onto the subject of the Future Foundation. Of Hajime’s work. Makoto’s kindness, Fuyuhiko’s boldness, all of it. We left my workshop not long after we began talking. Walking from island to island, we spoke in hushed whispers, as if we were afraid that the world would steal the moment away from us. We eventually stopped, us both wanting a break, now sitting unceremoniously on the tiled floor of Rocketpunch Market. We were drinking sodapop and eating the gummy candies Hiyoko had always liked. We sat in the far corner of the store, in a hallway leading to the back storage and office of the market. We sat across from each other, our backs pressed against opposite walls in the small hallway. We talked so openly. I had never truly spoken to someone like this, but somehow, it felt so right. After a while, we began talking about things we would’ve never thought to talk about. Our emotions bounced off of each other as ideas would, simultaneously influencing and building this spiralling atmosphere surrounding us. As the night pressed on, our conversation fell to a small standstill, catching our breaths. With that, I hesitantly asked Hajime what he thought of our classmates. The ones who died, the ones who killed, the ones that were caught in the crossfire. He looked at me before shrugging defeatedly, taking a small sip of the orange creme soda he held loosely in his gentle grasp.

“To be honest, we’re all kinda fucked up.” I chuckled at the thought. He sat in silence a moment longer. “If i’m thinking about this morally, I feel like I should want to reprimand the killers from the Game.” He paused, “But somehow, that’s the last thing I actually want to do. I feel like they… well, they got their punishment, didn’t they?” He said, more of a question than a statement. I looked at him curiously once more before shifting my gaze to the ground in front of us. I hummed, mulling it over.

“I guess so,” I said, lazily, leaning my back against the wall of the market. My head fell heavy against the tiled wall. Somehow, as I lay there, my body felt free. My soul felt drunk of the fluorescents buring into me. I drowned in the feeling. Emotions welled up in me that I haven’t felt in a lifetime. I stared, unblinking, into the spotlight, drinking in all the memories of gas stations and empty skies.

“I want them back.” Hajime said, pulling me back to the conversation at hand. “I want them back so badly.” He said, leaning his arms onto his knees in front of him, his back curled forward. I watched, understanding every one of his movements. “Even Komaeda, for fuck’s sake.” At this, I paused, a small frown coming to rest on my lips. “I know he hated me, and I know he tried to kill us-” I cut him off, shoving a handfull of sour gummy worms into my mouth.

“Fucker blew me up.” At that, Hajime let out a barking laugh, clapping his hands in appreciation. I chuckled heartily at his reaction, briefly choking on the gummies. A moment later, he continued, getting over his fits of laughter.

“No, what I mean is that, before all of this got to him, he was still a good guy. He was really intelligent. I don’t know, but, he’s a person just like us, you know? Same with, I don’t know, Tsumiki, or what happened to Nidai.” Hajime said. I nodded slowly, understanding his words. Despite my hatred of Komaeda, I oddly felt that way towards them all, as well. This wasn’t any of our fault. The game got to us. And despite wishing those with blood on their hands would stay dead, I idly remembered that we all have that blood. The world’s blood. And that’s a sin that happened outside of that fake little world. And we aren’t dead yet, are we?

“Do you have any theories on how to bring them back?” I asked, wishing not to think of our past deeds. He stared at me with a thoughtful expression, before sighing once more.

“To be honest, I have thought about it before, but never came up with a concrete answer.” He responded, voice unwavering as he spoke openly. My head cocked to the side. He smiled sadly to me, slowly twirling his drink in his grasp. “I think the only real way I’m going to be able to is if I go in myself.” My head snapped up at that.

“You mean going back into the simulation?” I asked, eyes wide. Hajime shook his head.

“Not exactly.” He pondered. “Well, technically, but,” He cut himself off, mulling over the words in his head. “They are in a coma. That means that their minds are conscious, but they aren’t awake, right?” I nodded in understanding, the look of concern still written out across my face. Hajme continued. “And, because they were never removed from the program, I think their conscious minds are still in there, just in their own little worlds.” My eyes widened at his words.

“So,” I began, trying to get a grasp on Hajime’s words. “You mean doing what the foundation did for us at the end of the Game? Like, actually going into the simulation and helping them out?” Hajime paused for a moment, and nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Something like that. Probably” I inhaled, taking a desperate swig from my own drink. The sugary concoction slid down my throat harshly, the bubbles stinging my tongue. “I have absolutely no idea how I would do it, though.”

“Well, whenever that happens,” I began again, looking up at Hajime, the nervous expression still painted across my face. “Just, swear to me that you’ll be careful.” Hajime nodded, a sweet smile on his face. I nodded back, smiling sadly to him.

“Hey, don’t worry about me,” He said. I looked up to meet kind eyes. “I won’t do anything stupid.” I chuckled softly at his words and nodded in affirmation. I wasn’t convinced, though. Hajime seemed to notice, and smiled sadly to me before maneuvering across the floor to sit at my side. He sat flush against me, his leg and shoulder pressed up against mine. It was comforting, and I felt my body relaxing in his presence. I welcomed the touch.

Of everyone on the island, Hajime was the one I would consider myself closest to. He felt like someone that I could rely upon. It was freeing. The way he looked at me with such understanding and kindness, it filled my heart with trust. I felt safe with him.

His head leaned on my shoulder, and my mind clouded with bliss.

It was a blur after that. The heaviness of our conversation passed as the comfort and euphoria of the moment set in. The sugar made our heads swim. Our minds were giddy in the atmosphere, feeding off of each other's joy. Getting off of the stiff floor a few moments later, me and him ransacked the market for the largest jug of Mountain Dew we could find, and set off into the night once more, with no intention of slowing. Stumbling joyfully from island to island, we came upon the docks leading far out into the sea. We both eagerly ran down its wooden surface, voices high with glee. Throwing off our shoes, and sitting with our feet dangling into the warm tropical ocean, we talked. Passing the liter jug between us, we laughed. I could feel my love for him growing with every smile. I didn’t read too much into it.

“You know,” Hajime started, taking a long swig from the drink in hand. I hummed, leaning back on my palms, my gaze falling on Hajime. “I don’t think there were ever too many talents involving boats at that school.” I snorted, head tilting back in amusement and confusion.

“Okay?” I asked. “What’s that got to do with anything?” Hajime shook his head, giggling softly.

“I mean,” Hajime said pointedly, “ Kamakura’s a fucking genius.” I muttered an agreement, taking a sip of the burning neon liquid. “When there’s a thing that has to do with a talent, I know all about it. When you talk about all your wires or your machines, I understand every word you’re saying. But, the second I think about this shit,” He guestered out vaguely to the ocean in front of us. “My mind draws a blank. Like, I can swim well. Like, talent-level well, but anything to do with like, boats, or sailing, or whatever, I have no idea.” I stared at him curiously.

“So did they not have any, I don’t know, boating talents at Hope’s Peak?” I asked. Hajime shrugged, taking yet another sip.

“No idea.” I blinked.

“Huh.” He nodded.

“But like, I’m actually kinda glad that there’s a part of the world Kamakura was oblivious to.” He said, rather potently. I blinked at the change in attitude, but was curious either way. He shrugged, taking the jug back into his hands. “Because, I’ve never had a fascination with the ocean before, either.” He said, reflectively. At that, I leaned back, looking to Hajime at my side. My hands rested beneath my head, pressing against the wood of the dock. My knees cocked over its edge, swinging gently above the water.

“You like boats?” I asked, curiously. At this, Hajime leaned back onto his palms. I looked at him curiously, as he thought.

“I guess I do like them.” He said, defeatedly. He sighed once more. “I’ve never really had any experience with them before. It’s mostly the fact that there is something that Kamakrua doesn’t know about. Something I can learn for myself, you know?” He gazed wistfully out towards the ocean, starlight lighting up the depth in his eyes. The way he spoke about it all, the subtle hints of yearning in his voice when he said he wanted to learn. It struck a chord in me, somehow. It made complete sense. Everything that Hajime knows all came from a fucking science experiment. It was at that moment, watching Hajime look so solemnly out to the horizon, that I made up my mind.

I was going to build this man a fucking sailboat.

The night fell calmer after that. Our energy was drained, and the world felt serene around us. The air was cool; night wind whipping around us, it soothed our lungs and electrified our souls. Despite the liveliness of the air, our hearts beat slowly. Hajime looked calm in those few moments. Pensive. He looked into the water and saw gaping emptiness staring right back at him. And yet he did not look fazed. He hummed softly and kicked the warm ocean water.

We stayed at the docks for a while after that. Sitting, breathing in the atmosphere around us. It was only after I noticed a harsh shiver from the boy next to me did I suggest we move somewhere else. Hajime agreed quickly. While I had my jumpsuit and another shirt underneath, Hajime only had his thin, short sleeved button up. I chuckled amusedly to myself as Hajime insisted we go to his cottage to get a sweater before heading anywhere else. It was rather reassuring that Hajime made it clear that he wasn’t leaving for the night. I felt rather relieved at that. I didn’t exactly know why. But as I saw Hajime stepping from his cottage not a moment later, a soft black hoodie covering his frame and a soft smile curled across his face, I couldn’t bother to care. I was happy he was with me. And that was that.

I, too, stepped into my cabin. Trading my jumpsuit for a pair of sweats and an uncharacteristically grey sweater, I was finally free of that oil stench that so often plagued the air surrounding me. It was a nice scent, at least to me, but I could tell it got to the others, as polite as they were. I came back to see Hajime outside of the cabins, holding one of the Generals in my care. I smiled and hopped over to him, my hair bouncing pleasantly on my shoulders as I approached. 

“Soft, isn’t it?” I said sweetly, running a finger across its small head. Hajime chuckled softly and nodded, eyes glancing to me kindly before settling back on the hamster.

“You know, I probably should’ve taken some of these guys myself. I do have the talent for it, after all.” As his gaze flicked to the small hamster curling into his palm, a guilty look flashed across his face. It was only for a moment, but I caught it all the same. I slung an arm around his shoulder, and chuckled softly at the statement. Not condescendingly, but kindly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, dude. We got this. Besides, you have enough on your plate as is.” Hajime smiled at that. He leaned his head forward to affectionately bump mine, before going back to petting the small hamster. I was suddenly aware of the other five curled under my beanie. Smiling, I inhaled deeply, relishing the rush of air. My shoulders straightened, and my gaze fell to Hajime’s open hands. I gently stretched my hand out to the hamster, beckoning it up. “C’mon. C’mere, slut.” I cooed affectionately to the small creature. The hamster in question hesitated for naught but a second before scuttling up my arm and curling contently into my neck. I smiled happily at its cooperation. I was cut from my prideful musings by Hajime’s hysterical laughter at my side.

“D-did you just, Haha! Tanaka will deck you for calling them that.” I laughed alongside him, my arm still curled around his shoulder.

“Probably. Y’know, I look forward to it.” I said, happily. Hajime regained control of himself rather swiftly after that comment, a soft few bits of laughter lingering on his lips and in the lightness of his shoulders.

“I don’t think the sudden desire to punch you will spur him out of a coma, Kaz.” I shrugged, bringing my open hand to scratch the hamster softy.

“Can’t wait to see his face when he figures out Miss Sonia actually tolerates me now.” I huffed out, amusedly. Hajime chuckled alongside me, and suddenly everything felt okay again. I felt his body against me, his frame shaking with laughter. It was then that I was reminded that we were standing in the middle of the cold, outside the cabins. “Wanna go anywhere in particular?” Hajime shrugged, and leaned his head back on my arm. I hadn’t moved it from its previous position, and I was suddenly overwhelmingly aware of Hajime’s arm deftly curling around my back to match my embrace. He was silent for a moment.

“There’s the patio in the restaurant. Pretty good view. Plus, hot chocolate.” Hajime said, turning his gaze towards me. I beamed.

We spent the rest of the night on that patio. It was cold, eerily reminiscent of the night at the airport, but I couldn’t find it within myself to care. He was so spectacular up close. So serene, and so real. It was exhilarating, then. The way we laughed and talked into the morning, mugs forgotten for holding each others hands. We fell asleep there, eventually. I don’t think either of us planned it, either. A shift here, a hush there, we fell into each other's arms and subconsciously decided to call each other home for the night. It was surreal. Looking back on it now, I think that was the moment I realized that I was in love with him. It wasn’t a sudden thought, nor intrusive. It wasn’t something to jump at, in fear or excitement, merely a passing thought. A nice one, at that. But all the same, I did fall in love that night. It remains a calm, beautiful memory of mine. One I will never forget for as long as I live.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I can finally post this! I've been working on this for months, and I am so excited to be able to share it. This will update, albeit slowly. Apologies for that, on my part. After I rewatch the D3: Anime and the Komaeda OVA (bc im a forgetful bitch lmao), I will make a post on my tumblr (@artsyrevolutionary) explaining in - depth where this world fits into canon. Also, this is my first time writing something so long, and with multiple chapters. Let me know how you like it, compared to my other, shorter stuff. Either way, thank you so much for reading! It really does mean a lot :)


End file.
